


Little Dog Blue

by ShadowsOffense



Series: What's That In Dog Years? [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can’t keep him and you could use him.  Trust me, he’ll help."</p>
<p>Ereba finds that humans have good tastes in their best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Dog Blue

The human had handed her the small furry creature with little explanation. _I can’t keep him and you could use him. Trust me, he’ll help._ Help with what Ereba hadn’t understood, she’d tried to ask, but the human was already gone. Which left her with two options: she could keep the animal or she could turn it over to C-Sec and it would probably become refugee food, like the fish the pet stores used to sell before everything had fallen apart. Before the Reapers had come, before Charr had died, before she’d been alone.

So she’d kept it. Goddess, the way it looked at her hadn’t left her much choice. How an animal could have such expressive eyes, she had no idea. She’d never seen anything like it before; it must have cost a fortune for that alone... and then, there was its nature! The creature loved to play and was always glad to see her, following beside her when she let it or sprawling at her feet and waiting pitifully for her when she had to leave it at home. And when the loneliness overwhelmed her, when the space beside her was too empty and all she could feel was Charr’s absence, the creature would curl up beside her and let out a low pitched mournful sound, for all the world like it was grieving too. And it would just stay beside her quietly until her tears stopped and she felt like she could breath again. 

It was enough that she didn’t mind it destroying her scroll of Lucen. Not truly. Although Goddess knew when she’d get the chance to replace _that_.

And as time passed she went from hoping the human would return, to fearing that he would, to practically forgetting that was a possibility. She had already decided her daughter, when she came, would be called Rose. Her and Charr’s little Rose. The creature, she named Shepard, after the one who had brought them back together in the first place, the one who had healed the galaxy and whose bones rested beside Charr’s, giving them all a safe place to grow.


End file.
